


When you call I will answer

by nadad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadad/pseuds/nadad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of the Five Armies is over and Fíli finally wakes up again after eight long days. His wounds are badly and yet nobody can say if his uncle will survive. But Fíli realises quickly that nothing is normal at all: suddenly nobody can remember that he has a brother. Kíli is disappeared and it feels like he never had excited for anyone except the blond prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you call I will answer

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Tumblr Blog as a short Fic. I am not a native speaker.
> 
> Alternative Ending to the Battle of the Five Armies.

„Kíli?“ Fíli’s voice was tired and heavy. When his blue eyes finally opened he realised that he had no idea where he was. There was just a little light inside of the room, hidden behind heavy red curtains. He was lying in a huge soft bed and covered with blankets and pillows. There was no answer to his call and he begun to worry again. The battle, he knew somebody attacked them before something hit his head and he fell into a deep darkness. The dwarf whimpered when he tried to sit up and he saw that his chest was hidden behind thick layers of white bandages. He just was wearing some pants and his whole body was still in pain.

„Mahal“ he mumbled and made it up to sit. There was a glass of water on a small table and fresh bandages but he was alone. Maybe his brother was injured too and in another room? The thought of something worse was nothing the blond would accept. He stroked a hand over his face before he finally stood, a little unsure, but moved slowly to the door. Torches lightened the long floor but nobody was to see. He decided just to go along of the way and hoped to find anyone. A few mintues until voices filled the air and Fíli saw a familiar face.

Ori looked as always but dark shadows lay under his eyes and his left hand covered with little cutting wounds. „Fíli!“ when he saw the young prince he got up from his chair and hurried to him. On his side was a dwarf he did not know, likely a memember of Dáin’s army. „You finally woken up. We all were worried for you.“ The blond tried to smile but even for that he felt too tired: „How long did I sleep?“ The younger dwarf placed carefully a hand on his shoulder: „Nearly eight days. Oin said it’s good for you because your injuries were really bad. Your uncle wakes from time to time but his wounds are still bad. Oin says he’s in a fever but so far does well.“

Eight long days and so much he had missed. „But we won! There is no reason to worry any longer and you can take all the time you need to heal.“ Fíli gave a little nod in relief. „What about Kíli? Is he alright?“ Ori’s face changed in confusion: „Kìli? Who’s that?“ The blond blinked by the stupid question: „Why are you asking that? You know Kíli as long as I do.“ The youngest Ri looked worried to the other dwarf who nodded and disappeared. „I think Fìli you’re still a little dreaming. We better bring you back to your bed and you rest.“ He felt a gentle push in his back and gave an angry but weak growl: „I don’t feel me for joking. I want to see my brother.“

Since when was Ori so strong or was he just so weak? Fìli didn’t even find the strength to push him away and ended up in his own room again. But he did not lay down even the brunet tried to convince to do so. „Ori, what’s going on here?!“ he longed to know and he would go and find out no matter what. When Fíli tried to get up again the old dwarf entered the room. Òin came with quick steps to them and placed a hand on his forehead. The Durin tried to push him away but he could feel that all his strength was already used. „He speaks weird. Fíli believes he has a brother“ he heard Ori whispering.

„Mh“ Óin’s hand was cold when his own body felt like burning. „Fíli still is healing Ori. The battle was bad for all of us and he had seen how dwarrows died around him. And he saw how Thorin fell like dead to the ground. It can happen that his young mind tries to create something to calm and protect him. I’ve seen such things before.“ The blond wanted to disagree. How could they say such words? All of them knew Kíli, they had grown up together and played as dwarflings. And Óin was even the one who helped to bring his brother to the world. Maybe this was still just a strange dream and all of this not real. Maybe he was really still dreaming.

With the hope it was not real he finally fell back into the pillows and shut his eyes. He was sure the both other dwarves whispered for a while longer but he didn’t hear their words. Instead he was fallen back into restless dreams about a war and his little brother who fought bravely to protect their uncle. Kíli was brave and strong, he would never just die and leave the elder alone behind. Everything would be alright again in a few days. If there was one thing what was real in this world then it was that he was a big brother and that a brunet archer belonged to him like the Arkenstone to this mountain.

Six more days and Fíli started to get crazy. At least secretly because the whole mountain including Dwalin believed that his mind hadn’t really made it well through the battle. They believed Fíli couldn’t come over the fear of losing his uncle and this exactly was the problem. Thorin was the only dwarf who could convince them all that Kíli was real. The blond doubted that his uncle would forget about him. The both dark-haired dwarrows of their family always had this very close relationship, nearly like father and son. But Óin had lied that day and the King under the Mountain was not in a good state. He had not woken for days and Balin did not leave his side for the case he would.

The blond Durin did heal but slowly. For the first four days his legs couldn’t carry his weight again and he was forced to stay in the bed. The next two were better and he used the chances when the many visitors were gone to steal himself away. But soon Fíli had to realise that he couldn’t find the part of the mountain again which they had lived in before the battle. They had brought him into another area and Erebor was too foreign. But how could this be possible? A dwarf did not just disappeared like he never had excisted. Kíli had played such a huge part on this quest but yet nobody had a single memoty on his little brother. No matter how much Fíli tried to understand this situation he ended with another sad sigh.

He never had been separated from the archer for so long t but most of all he was scared. Maybe this was another bad spell of their enemies and some evil creatue had Kíli right now, doing the worst things to him. It was the ninth day since his first awaking when the door opened once more. Dwalin came in with another meal which would end untouched. Fíli was too worried tas that he could eat even he knew he needed it to regain strength. „You look like you met the death in person laddie. You should eat something. It tastes good. This morning some of Dáin’s men returned with fresh meat. The first well tasty one since we left Bag End if you ask me.“

Fíli knew that the bold dwarf already guessed this answer would come. „I’m not really hungry“ he looked away, blue eyes starring out of the little window. „I know that you worry for your uncle Fíli and I know that…this one thing keeps you busy.“ The voice was gentle and in opposite of the others without any judgment for his thinking. „You must try to understand why we react on this way. You say you have a younger brother who’s named Kíli and who was with us on this quest. But how is it possible that nobody remembers except you?“

The blond saw slowly to him: „I know that sounds unbelieveable for you but I speak the truth. I don’t know how you all could forget Kili but he’s real just as much as you and me. But I will find out what happened to him as soon as I get out of this damn room.“ Dwalin was quiet before he gave a litle nod: „Very well. We both go and make a deal. You start to eat and you won’t lose a word to anyone about your brother for now. In return I will help you. We saw dragon fire and stone giants. Maybe there’s some dark magic still over this place. But for your own sake stop to yell at the others. When they believe you are mad they won’t let you go.“

The Durin dwarf wasn’t sure if he could trust Dwalin but he was right. This way he would never leave this room again and so he reached carefully for the soup. The food did not taste much better than the days before but he swallowed it down anyway. The elder warrior patted his shoulder: „I am sure all will be fine again and that your uncle will wake up again. I know Thorin, he won’t just give up without to take sure his family is fine.“ Fíli didn’t feel for more talking but gave another little nod.

With the new morning he finally felt good enough to leave the room. Fíli dressed in the new clothes a lass had brought him. First he was confused about it until Ori told him that the first dwarrows returned to the mountain even many parts still lay in ruins. Dwalin’s words settled in his mind and he knew to wait wouldn’t change anything. Somehow there must be a proof that he had a brother and he decided to do whatever he had to find him. But first of all he wanted to see for his uncle and the sight of his king hit the young dwarf deeply.

There lay the tall strong dwarf under many heavy fur blankets and slept. His skin was pale and dark shadows were under the eyes. The hair seemed to be more grey than before and for a moment Fíli believed Thorin was dead. But when he stepped closer he could see the chest still moving up and down. Now he was glad that he sent Balin away before he entered. A few tears run down his cheeks when he sat on the chair next to the bed. „I am so sorry uncle that I couldn’t protect you better. I was not strong enough to protect you both.“ He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. „I don’t know what to do. Kíli, he’s disappeared and nobody believes me that he even exists. How can they all forget about him?“

He felt lost like once as a dwarfling when he had ran too far and couldn’t find Thorin again for a while. When the deep voice called name then he had cried in happiness and clung on his uncle’s arm for the rest of the day. This time the prince was much older but placed his head on the soft fur, listening how the king o the king’s heartbeat. „Please don’t die uncle. I cannot bear to lose both of you and I need to go and find Kíli again. I know he’s somewhere out there, I would feel if he would not. He’s my little brother and not just leaving the surface of this world.“

Somehow Fíli felt better after he had spoken those words. Kíli was real and he was alive because he could feel it. You did not have to be twins to have such sort of connection. They always shared a simliar relationship and any time his brother was wounded he felt it in some way. This time it was different, all the pain inside of his chest were his own worries. It was up on him to go and find his brother and to fix this mistake. „Thank you uncle. I promise I will come soon again and look for you.“

The Durin stood and bowed in front of the bed. Fíli went to Ori and apologised for his behavior. He kept in mind which advice Dwalin gave to him and agreed that he had been right. There were just two people who could help him with this: the wizard or the she-elf. Gandalf had left shortly after the battle together with Bilbo and a few others to take sure the darkness was gone. The elves returned to their homeland as soon as Dáin had given them the promised treasure. But Ori said some still stayed in Dale to help the wounded people of Lake Town. It meaned he must find a way down to the city.

He would come to the she-elf with all costs.

Dale had changed. The buildings still lay in ruins but it was filled with life again. People picked houses for their new homes and tried their best to go on with their normal life. Of course, now they were wealthy as Dain had paid Thorin’s promised debt but not even gold could rebuild a city over night. It would take years until this would feel homely again and maybe even longer before hills were green and the lake filled with life once again.

Fíli was surprised how many dwarves were to see. The most belonged to Dain because they felt foreign to the young prince and it was impossible that any dwarf of the Blue Mountains would be here so quickly. His mother came in his mind and he wondered if she could remember her second son. Could a mother even forget her own child? Fíli did not want to believe it but right now any thought who told him he was not alone was good enough to cling on it.

He was dressed as simple as possible but a few people still regnorized him. They stopped and whispered together. He felt uncomfortable but kept in mind why he was here. Ori had spoken about elvish healer and these he had to find. One of them surely knew Tauriel and she was the one he just believed would help him. They were creatures of magic with all their strange gods but she had seen more in the company when all others wished them dead.

Yet he was not fully recovered and eventually didn’t look all healthy. It was helpful because on this way it was easy to reach the house where the elf had his stay. It was a tall one with dark hair and blue eyes. Fíli was sure he was from Rivendell because his face seemed to be finer than the ones of the woodland elves. When the door closed he turned to the prince and had a long view over him. „What brings Fili son of Dis down to my house?“ The blond never was shy but he could image after the latest happenings the liking of elves for dwarves hadn’t really grown.

„I hoped you could tell me where Lady Tauriel is to find. She was a great help and I owe her something. I wanted to thank her for everything she did for us“ it was not even a lie. Without the she-elf his brother would have died before they even reached the Lonely Mountain. The elf didn’t hesitated but maybe didn’t trust the blond. It took him a mintue before he answered. „I’m afraid you are too late. The captain of the woodlandguard left yesterday together with Lord Elrond. They were on their way to Imladris. The war made her tired and she wanted to search for a place to rest.“

Fíli was speechless. Never had he imaged that the warrior would give up her positions to have a rather boring life. But most of all home to come after her? Yes, he doubted they were all to quick but he was injured and nobody would give him a pony. All hope was gone and he gave a sad sigh: „I see. I thank you for your help.“ He gave a little bow of his head before he left the building again.

The blond returned to his own rooms but he didn’t feel for anything. There were more gifts on his table, tries of his friend to lighten his mood but nothing could help. Nothing was like Kíli who could cheer him up with the most riduculous actions. Fíli fell in his bed and shut his eyes. His energy was gone and now he felt how tired his bones were once more. The door opened and somebody entered but left maybe believing he was fallen asleep.

And with the time he found some rest indeed. In his dream he walked through the long empty floors which were lighten by hundred of flames. Fíli called for his brother and any time Kíli answered. His voice was so far away like he stood on the great geat. But no matter how much he tried to reach him the blond always ended up again on the same floor. It was always the same dream and ended the same way. Kíli’s voice was loud like he stood directly on his side. „Fíli“ his voice was gently but strong like he spoke in Fíli’s own mind. „Nadad, wake up. Please, open your eyes.“

Fíli couldn’t understand why he still was so exhausted when he woke up any morning. Weeks had passed since the battle but nothing had changed. It was like the wounds were still there even he could not see them. With the disappearing of the elves his last chance to find his brother again was gone. He hadn’t the strength to follow Tauriel and not even Dwalin did help him. At least the bold dwarf wasn’t to see for days and his uncle still had not woken up.

Ori gave his best to cheer him up and to bring him back into a normal daily life. The blond started to braid his hair again and to look good enough for the world around them. But there was not a smile on his lips and in his thoughts he was far away. No matter how often they’d try to tell him he never had a brother – Kíli was real. Somewhere there was an explanation and he would find it. No, he slowly began to doubt it. Maybe this was the punishment for something he could not understand.

“Laddie” he looked up from the book he hold in his hands. It was the first time Balin came. The others said he had left for the Iron Hills to make agreements with Lord Dain. There was the same warm smile on his lips he knew since his early childhood “How are you?” the dwarf with the wait hair sat down at the next free seat. “I am alright. The healers say my wounds are healing well.” His voice was empty without any emotion. Fíli really tried to listen to the others after he didn’t want to let them worry even more.

The one hope he clung to was his uncle. If Thorin woke up everything would be okay again. He felt like a dwarfling, lost and needing his uncle to help him. “This is good to hear. Maybe more colour on your face but it’s Winter. Soon Spring comes and for the first time Erebor will be green again. Animals will return here and alive.” Balin seemed to remember something very alive and the paradise this mountain was once. But for the prince nothing of it really mattered. Not until Kíli was back.

“Has Ori sent you here?” he asked and closed the book. His friend wanted to help but most of the time Fíli just wanted to be alone. The white-haired shook his head: “No. I came because I wanted to see you. I left very quickly after the battle. Dain worried orcs would attack his kingdom and we were in his debt. Now Smaug is dead and the pale orc gone everything will change. For the worse or the better depends alone on us. We need to fix mistakes we did ones.”

It was the moment when Fíli realized why Balin had come: to prepare him for a role he might had to take soon. “Uncle isn’t dead yet. They say his wounds are healing. The only thing he has to do is to wake up.” He knew it was the problem. Even the health of the king was supposed to be better, he just didn’t open his eyes. “Believe me I am the last who gives up on him. But meanwhile we need somebody to represents Erebor. What we need the most now is to show the world we are not defeated.” Fíli didn’t want to but he knew he couldn’t escape from it either. In the end he gave a slight nod: “I will as soon as I am fully recovered.”

Balin patted his shoulder gently before he left him alone again. The blue eyes looked out of the small window where the snow fell once more.

“Fíli” the warm voice was a good reason to sleep. It felt like Kíli was with him again, like the small gentle touches over his cheek was real. Like once when they lay side on side and talked about everything. “Why don’t you wake up?” He leaned slightly up and locked their eyes: “Because when I wake up and this dream ends you will be gone again. And nobody believes me you exist.” The brunet had a strange sad smile on his lips: “You are scared. You are too scared to open your eyes again because you think you have failed me. But you have not Fí. You did all you could and it was enough. You need to let go of the fear and then we can be together again. I promise.” Fili’s gaze lowered and he shut his eyes. Hi s brother spoke the truth. He still could not forgive himself for all the wounds and pain Kíli had went through because he wasn’t strong enough to protect him. “I…” but when he looked again into the world all was black and Kíli disappeared.

“I am sorry nadad.”

„Fíli“ another voice but just as familiar like the one of his brother but this time it came from a moving body. Was his uncle moving? Maybe but he could not really say it because his tears didn’t help to see clear. But it was enough to make the little sobs stop and he lifted the head again for the first time in hours. And when all the others described them as ice blue so Fíli saw warmth in it. It brought back powerful memories of comforting fires and the small of tobacco. „Uncle“ the little voice was shaking under the burden of the last weeks.

„Why are you still here?“ the king asked gently and saw to his eldest nephew. Fìli was just confused and he hoped so much somebody else would tell him the answer to all of these questions. „I don’t know but I feel like I should not be here.“ There was a bitter sweet smile on the lips of Thorin and he placed his huge warm hand on the blond dwarrow’s cheek. „You are right. Your place should be with your brother Fíli. You know how reckless Kíli is but you both have to look for another. Your brother will come and safe you too, maybe not with weapons but in so many ways. Just like Dwalin and Balin did it for me once. You both belong together and I am very proud of you. In opposite of me you always found the right way and you will. All you have to do Fíli, is to leave. You don’t belong here, not yet.“

But where to go? And when he remembered on Kíli why did Thorin not ask for him? Was the king speaking about death or something entirely new? „Please uncle, just tell me what is true. Am I dead or do I lose my mind?“ But there was no answer and nothing more than a very tired smile of his uncle. Fìli let go and stepped away slowly. Until his back pushed against the wall and he slipped to the ground. He buried his face between his legs and wrapped his arms around his own body.

He wanted this to end, the pain inside to be gone and most of all, that they gave him his brother back with his stupid laughs and the not common humor. „I want to wake up from this, want to go back“ he whispered and then the world fell in silence again.

The dwarf whimpered when he tried to sit up and he saw that his chest was hidden behind thick layers of white bandages. He just was wearing some pants and his whole body was still in pain. Fíli blinked because of the familiar situation. Injuries and a huge bed in a room foreign to him. What was going on? Somebody had called him and he wanted to stand up but weren’t the wound healed? „Fíli?“ he heard the voice calling again and he wanted to answer but his voice left him. He stroked a hand over his face before he finally stood, a little unsure, and moved slowly to the door. Again. Somebody was looking for him and his heart was beating loudly. His hand was shaking when he pulled down the doorknob.

He lost the balance when the door opened and was falling but arms caught him before he reached the ground. Fíli blinked and heard a small angry huff: „What by Durin are you doing?! First you slept for days and now you just go and run away? Stupid brother you are!“ The body was warm but he did not dare to look up too quickly. His gaze slowly went up when he noticed first many bandages as well, dark long hair falling over the shoulder and scratches over the neck. But all of it ended with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

„Kíli?“ he asked like there was a ghost staying in front of him. The archer still hold him but frowned: „Well yes actually this is how they call me since the day I was born. But now hush and back to bed! If Oin meets you here then he will kill the both of us. I was not supposed to leave bed either but you did not wake up and I was so bored.“

Fíli wanted to say more while the younger dwarf pushed him back to bed but all he did was crying. Kíli was utterly confused and shook the elder a little when they sat on the bed. „Fí? What is wrong? Are you in great pain? Please speak with me.“ But the blond just shook his head and tried to wiped the tears away. He was just happy and thankful. Because it was all just a dream, a nightmare he couldn’t escape from until he accepted it. That he needed to let go to go home.

„It’s nothing. I just missed your stupid face“ he said with a laugh but the crying didn’t really want to stop. Kíli blushed in embarrassment and anger before he gave his brother a gentle push: „Just wait! As soon as your wounds are healed I will show who ha a stupid face! And don’t even try to think about escaping me. My revenge will be painful.“

Fíli just smiled. He never would feel the wish again to leave at all and gladly took the company of his brother forever as the best punishment the world could give to him.

Because he belonged to his brother until they would step side on side together to the halls of their fathers.


End file.
